Fallin' For You
by RosesRCold
Summary: Renee and Phil are killed in a car accident and Bella moves in with Charlie and her twin brother Jasper.While in Forks she finally finds love and friendship...Canon parings. R
1. A Funeral and a Flight

This is a new story I am starting and if people like it I will continue. In this one Bella is moving back to Forks to live with he dad and her twin brother Jasper after her mom and her step dad are killed in a car accident. Alice, Edward and Emmett are all Cullens and Rose is a Hale. Please review and tell me if I should continue.

**Bella POV:**

Today is the day of my mother's funeral. Her husband, Phil was buried yesterday. My dad and my twin brother Jasper came to New York for the funeral but then they were going back to Washington. I am going to live with them but I won't be going there for another week. I pulled on my black dress that I had bought for the funeral and I went to wake Jasper up. I walked into his room and stood at the door. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Jasper and I were twins but we look nothing alike. He has dirty blond shaggy hair and blue eyes. He is really tall 6'1'' and thin but he has muscle. I on the other hand am short, thin with brown hair and brown eyes. Jasper and I are both very shy and our personalities are very similar. My mom hated the fact that I was shy and I didn't have many friends and her last words to me were that she wanted me to get out, make friends, have fun and fall in love. I walked over to Jasper's bad and hit his shoulder lightly. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Jasper. You have to wake up so you can get ready for the funeral."

He nodded and I walked out to wake up my dad. I woke him up and started on breakfast. I talked to my dad yesterday about moving back with him but Jasper doesn't know. He thinks I am going to finish school here. Soon enough I had breakfast done and Jasper and my dad walked in the kitchen and sat down.

"You look good Bells."

"You don't look half bad yourself Jazz."

My dad laughed at our nicknames for each other. Jasper and I were close even though we only saw each other on holidays. We finished breakfast and talked until it was time to go to the funeral. At the funeral I was crying but I tried not to show it. Jasper sat next to me and held my hand trying to comfort me. After the funeral we all went back to my house and my dad and Jasper had to pack. They had to leave today so Jasper didn't miss too much of school. I drove them to the airport and said 'goodbye' I would see them next week but it was a surprise to Jasper so I had to act like I didn't know when I was going to see them again. I watched their plane leave and I drove home. I decided I would get a little packing done and then I would go to bed early. My mother's will reading was tomorrow and I was expected to be there since Jasper couldn't make it. After I packed most of the stuff in my room I ate an apple then went to bed. I woke up the next morning and jumped in the shower. I let the fog take over and I was actually relaxed for the first time in weeks. I washed my hair and body and turned the shower off. I got dressed in a nice shirt and skirt. This is the first week in a long time that I have worn so many dresses and skirts. I am usually a jeans and tee shirt type of girl, I mean we had the money to buy nice clothes but I always got the same things. Around 11:30 I jumped in my car and drove to the lawyers office for the reading of the will. I walked in and they were all sitting at a table waiting for me. I took a seat and the reading began. After three hours the reading was finished and I drove home. My mom left Jasper and I each twenty thousand dollars spending money that was going to be transferred to our bank accounts and then she left us both money for college that we couldn't get until we turned 18. She also left us the house and everything in it. I spent the rest of the day packing the rest of the house. I was going to keep the house but everything was going into storage. I called the storage place to let them know I was dropping off the stuff tomorrow and then I called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"Bella! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine I was just calling to tell you I was going to fly in a little sooner then I had originally planned. I actually have a plane ticket for tomorrow."

"That is fine Bella! I already let the school know you would be joining at some point in the next couple weeks. You probably won't be here until the day after tomorrow which is when Jasper has football practice so you can surprise him there."

"That sounds great. Okay I am going to go and eat dinner. I will see you in a couple of days."

"Goodbye Bella."

I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a frozen pizza out of the freezer for dinner. I ate and made sure I had everything packed. After I double-checked I changed and went to bed. I again woke in the morning and took a shower. I packed my car with all the boxes that I am putting in storage and drove to the storage place. The owner helped me move all the boxes to my storage plot and I paid him for the year. I drove back home and packed all the boxes that I was going to have shipped to my dad's house. I also grabbed my suitcases and my purse making sure that I had my phone and my I-pod. I drove to the airport and checked my car into the shipping place and also my boxes. I went through the process of checking in my luggage and stuff before I settled onto my plane for the long ride ahead. I had a long day tomorrow. I was looking forward to meeting new people. I have decided to do what my mom said and live my life. I am not going to be shy Bella anymore.

**Let me know what you think of the story! Please and thank you!**

**-Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	2. You have a twin!

**I didn't get many reviews for this story but I decided I would continue and see how it goes. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Bella POV:**

After my extremely long plane ride I finally landed in my home town of Forks, Washington. Apparently my car got here before me so Charlie just said I could drive and surprise Jasper at his football practice. I grabbed all my bags and walked over to the car place. I walked up to the counter and the lady smiled at me.

"Hi my car was shipped here from New York."

"Okay um Isabella Swan?"

"Yup."

I handed her my credit card and she typed on the keyboard. She handed me my credit card and my car keys. I smiled and grabbed my bags that were on the floor. I walked into the small parking lot and immediately saw my car. My mom got Jasper and I cars for our 16th birthday. We both had the same car just different colors. My car was amazing it was a shiny blue Audi S5 Coupe and I loved it. Jasper's was the same model but his was black. My mom had money from her parent's who were rich and she liked to spoil Jasper and I whenever she could. I walked to my car and but my bags in the trunk. I didn't really know my way around the town but that is why I had GPS. I type the school's address into my GPS and took off out of the parking lot. I took me about five minutes to reach the school. When I did I pulled into the parking lot making sure that the football players couldn't see me. I jumped out of the car and looked down to make sure I was decent. I was wear a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top with a purple flannel over top. All together I looked a little emo but it didn't really matter. I walked to the bleachers and sat a couple rows down from two girls. One was tall, blond and beautiful. The other one was short with black hair, she was very pixie like. For some reason the tiny one seemed familiar.

"Are you Alice Cullen?"

They both turned to look at me. The blond one looked me up and down and the tiny one, Alice just stared.

"Um yes? Who are you?"

At that moment I heard Jasper yell my name. I guess the guys were taking a water break and he happened to see me. I stood up and walked down to the Jasper. He grabbed me in and hug and I could hear Alice and the other girl gasp in the background. After the gasping I heard them walking down the bleachers. Jasper pulled me at arms length and looked me up and down.

"What are you emo now? And what are you doing here? Aren't you missing school?"

"No I am not emo. And no I am not missing school because I don't start until tomorrow since I now go here, silly."

He didn't have time to respond because by that time Alice and the other girl had reached us and were standing next to me.

"Jasper why the hell are you letting this skank hang all over you while Alice is sitting right here!?"

I let a giggle escape me and the blond turned to glare at me. I guess a couple of the other players were getting curious at the screaming so they all walked over. The blond didn't think the glaring was working since I was still giggling so she lunged at me but a pair of arms caught her before she could touch me. That was when I first saw him. He was gorgeous. He had bronze hair that was in front of his eyes and his eyes, his eyes were a stunning color of green.

"Emmett hold Rose please before she kills this beautiful girl."

I smiled but Jasper didn't think it was too funny. But I guess he decided he had more important things to deal with. He turned to Alice.

"Babe meet Bella. My twin sister."

Her eyes widened and I heard Rose gasp in the background. I guess the Emmett guy let her go because she came to again stand next to Alice. There was a good 20 people standing in a circle around us but not one of them said a word. I looked around at the surprised looks I was getting and then I turned to Jasper.

"I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell anyone you had a twin, Jasper. I mean so what I lived in a different state that doesn't mean I didn't exist."

"Alice I am sorry that I made you think Jasper was cheating on you. I had just assumed that you knew he had a sister since he told me about you. And Rose I am sorry for whatever I did to you."

With that I turned and walked back to my car. I got in and screeched out of the parking lot. I really was hurt that Jasper didn't even tell his girlfriend that he had a twin sister. I drove to our house my dad wasn't home yet but he already gave me a key so I let myself in and found my room. I unpacked all my stuff before I heard a knock at the door. I walked down the stairs and opened the door and much to my surprise there stood the guy that stopped Rose from jumping on me with Alice and Rose by his side.

"Hi I'm Edward since we were never properly introduced."

He went to go shake my hand but Alice stepped in front of him. She pulled me into a hug with Rose joining after a minute.

"I am soo sorry that I jumped to conclusions, Bella! I should have given you a chance to explain before I tried to beat you up but I was just looking out for Alice."

"Don't worry about it I understand."

They pulled away and I invited them all in the house. We sat in the living room me on the love seat with Edward and the girls on the couch.

"So where is Jasper?"

"He wanted to give you some time alone so he went to go hang with your dad. He really didn't mean to upset you and he feels awful about it. Do your friends from home know you are a twin?"

"Um I didn't really have friends back home. I was the shy smart girl that nobody wanted to talk to. Which was part of the reason I wanted to move back here."

"Wait what do you mean move back here?"

"I was born here. I only moved away when my parents got divorced when we were 12."

"Oh that was before we moved here. Where did you move to?"

"When we left Forks we moved to Phoenix but then my mom came into some money so we moved to New York City. When did you guys move here and from where?"

"Well Rose moved here three years ago from Rochester and Edward, Emmett and I moved here about four years ago from Alaska."

"You guys are related?"

"Edward, Emmett and I are sibling and Emmett is dating Rose, Edward is single and I am going out with Jasper. What about you Bella? Any boys missing you in New York?"

"Nah like I said I was the geeky ugly girl everyone avoided."

"You are far from ugly. You are actually quite beautiful."

Edward chimed in making me blush and Rose and Alice giggle. It seems I have already made friends.

"Well we should get going since Chief Swan and Jasper are going to be here soon and I'm sure Bella wants to talk to Jasper."

They stood up and Rose and Alice hugged me. I walked them to the door.

"I'll see you guys in school tomorrow."

They nodded and walked out to a shiny silver Volvo. I stood at the door to watch them pull away but when Edward started the car he rolled down the window.

"Nice car by the way Bella!"

They sped of and I smiled and shut the door. I sat on the couch and a few minutes later my dad got home followed by Jasper.

"We need to talk Jasper."

**I hope you like it! The next chapter for I'd Lie should be posted Saturday because I have school tomorrow and I won't be home until late.**

**-Ashlee aka RosesRCold **


	3. Talking to Jasper

**Well this is the 3****rd**** chapter for this story and I hope you like it! Review!**

**BELLA POV:**

"We need to talk Jasper."

"Yea we do. Um how about we go upstairs?"

He suggested looking at our dad who was listening but trying to be discrete, which was not working. I nodded and followed him up to his room. I walked in and was shocked by how clean it was. His room was not small but not big, just the right size for him. He had dark blue walls with black vertical lines, a hardwood floor with a blue area rug in front of his bed. He had the basic bedroom furniture: bed, dresser, nightstand, computer desk and a stand with a small TV on it. I saw he had a closet but it was closed so I couldn't see how big it was. I sat at his desk and he sat on his bed facing me.

"Bella I'm really sorry that I didn't tell anyone about you but it is not because I am ashamed of you or anything. It is just because no one ever asked and I never really had a reason to tell anyone. And I really hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you. It just really hurt me that you didn't even tell Alice you had a sister."

"Alice isn't really a nosey person and everything she wanted to know she learned through other people so when we started going out she never asked any questions."

I nodded and he walked over and hugged me.

_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling._

My phone went off indicating I had a text message. Jasper looked at me confused and I shrugged my shoulders before pulling my phone out of my pocket. I looked at my phone and saw that it was a number that I wasn't familiar with.

"Do you know whose number this is?"

I showed Jasper the phone and his eyes got wide.

"That is Edward's number. How did he get your number? Did you give it to him?"

"I didn't give it to him. I don't know how he got it. Hold on let me open the text."

I opened the text and looked at what it read.

**Bella hey Alice gave me your number. I just wanted to see how you are, you seemed pretty upset before.**

**-Edward**

I showed the text to jasper and he frowned. After he was done reading it he looked at me and we both sat down on his bed.

"How did Alice get my number? I didn't give it to her either."

"Like I said what Alice wants, Alice gets. She is very resourceful. But onto a new subject, what is with you and Edward?"

"Wow I now know I can't hide anything from Alice. Um nothing I don't think. He seems really nice and all but I don't really know him so I don't want to get involved in anything just yet."

"Edward is a good guy. Smart as anything, he saved me from failing calculus. He is a really nice guy I mean he is related to Alice and Emmett, how could he not be nice? But he is vey cocky and he thinks he is cooler then everyone and he also thinks he can have any girl he wants, which he probably can. The longest relationship I think he has ever had is three weeks before she cheated on him which I think is why he became the way he is with girls."

"So what you're saying is he is a really nice, smart guy but he is a player?"

"Yes basically but he isn't like the players you have in New York. He didn't sleep with every girl in the school. He isn't like that but he doesn't stay with one girl more than a week."

"Oh ok. Well like I said I still don't want to get to involved but he does seem like a great friend so I guess that is what we will be."

Jasper smiled and nodded. His phone started ringing and he picked it up glancing at the caller id and giving me a sad look. I smiled and stood up. He hugged me and I walked to my room. Before I got there I turned back to his room.

"Ask Alice how she got my number!!"

I yelled it loud enough so I knew he heard me and his laugh told me he did. I smiled to myself and walked into my room. I looked around my room and noticed it was the same style as Jasper but different colors. Mine is dark purple with light purple vertical lines but I also had the hardwood floor. I had a purple area rug in front of my bed and the same furniture as Jasper. I sat at my computer desk and placed my phone in front of me with Edward's text opened. I hit reply:

**Edward:**

**Hey sorry I didn't text sooner, I was talking to Jasper. I'm a lot better thank you for asking. I'm gonna go to bed but I'll see you in school tomorrow**

**~Bella**

I hit send and turned my phone on vibrate. I plugged it in and went to my closet to get pajamas. I pulled on a black tank top and a pair of multi colored zebra print short shorts. I glanced at my clothes and decided I would pick my clothes in the morning. I plugged my I-pod in and got in bed. I sat for a few minutes thinking about how tomorrow would be before I fell asleep. I woke up around 6:30 the next morning. I walked to my closet and looked at my clothes. I saw my shiny silver leggings and found a gray and black striped dress to go with them. I smiled and pulled them out of my closet. I then looked at my shoes. I had mostly flats and sneakers. It wasn't that I couldn't walk in heels it was more that I didn't want to wear them. I am clumsy but not to the point of where I can't walk because of it. I pulled out a pair of gray flats with silver sequins on them. I walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. I took a quick shower because I still have to wake Jasper up. I jumped out and pulled on my clothes. I glanced in the mirror and smiled. I looked good. I put on a little eye liner and added sparkly silver eye shadow. I walked to Jasper's room and knocked on his door. I didn't hear anything so I cracked the door and looked inside. He wasn't in his bed so I was confused. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my room to grab my phone, my I-pod and my bag. I glanced at my phone and saw I had two new texts, one from Jasper and one from an unknown number. I opened the one from Jasper.

**Hey Bella I have to talk to coach so I'll see you at school.**

**-Jasper**

I replied and opened the next one.

**Bella its Alice. Can you please come pick me up. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all left without me.**

**~Alice**

I giggled and dialed the number.

"Bella! Please tell me you got my text."

"I did Alice. What is your address so I can put it in my GPS?"

She told me her address and I wrote it down.

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Bye!"

I hung up and walked to my car. I typed Alice's address in my gps and started driving. Alice's house was just outside of the town's limits in the woods. When I pulled into her driveway I gasped. Her house was beautiful. I stepped out of the car and walked to the door. I knocked and a woman in her early thirties answered the door.

"Hello dear may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm here to pick up Alice."

"Oh you must be Jasper's sister! Alice has told me all about you. Come on in dear, Alice should be down soon."

I smiled and stepped into the house. The inside was more beautiful than the outside.

"You have a beautiful home ."

"Why thank you Bella."

Alice came running down the stairs with her backpack in one hand and a pop tart in the other. She smiled when she saw me.

"Bella I owe you big time. The boys all had to talk to the football coach so they all left early and forgot about me. I would've have driven but my car is in the shop."

"It's fine Alice. I'm glad I now have someone to show me where the office is."

She laughed and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"It was good to meet you Bella!"

"You too ."

I waved and we walked out to my car. I looked over at Alice and saw she was wearing a long sleeve cut off shirt that had the definition of 'love' on it. She was wearing a camisole underneath it and had on a pair of dark skinny jeans with gray pair of high tops. We got in and drove to school in silence since Alice was eating her pop tart. When we got to school we saw Rose waiting for us by her car. When she saw us she walked over. She looked cute in a pink hoodie type shirt that was low cut, a pair of paint splattered skinny jeans and a pair of black pumps. Alice and I got out of the car and they looked at me.

"You look cute Bella."

"So do you guys. Well it is time for me to start a new school."

**I hope you guys like it! Please Review!**


	4. First day sickness

**Chapter 4! Review!**

**Bella POV:**

Alice and Rose walked me to the office and waited outside while I went in. I walked in and a red headed lady was sitting at the desk, she looked up when I opened the door.

"You must be Isabella Swan! Jasper is a sweetheart; you must adore having him as a brother."

"I do, he is the best twin ever."

She smiled and handed me a couple sheets of paper.

"This one you have to get signed by all of your teachers and then return it at the end of the day. This one is your schedule and this one is a map of the school."

She highlighted the best route to each class but I knew I wouldn't need it since I had Rose and Alice.

"Thank you!"

I walked out and Alice grabbed my schedule out of my hand. She looked over it twice before she smiled.

"You have first with Rose and Emmet, second with Jasper, third with Edward and Jasper, fourth with Emmett, fifth is lunch with all of us and then all your classes after lunch you have with Jasper and I!"

"Well at least I don't have any classes alone. I haven't even met Emmett yet though."

"That's right! Oh Bella you are going to just love Emmett! He is the sweetest most loveable guy ever!"

Rose talked about Emmett and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I would say the same thing about my boyfriend too, Bella, but I'm sure you already know."

We laughed and walked to our first class. Alice's class was right down the hall from ours so she walked with us. We split ways and Rose and I walked into our class. We were early so there was hardly anyone there. I walked up to the teacher and he signed my paper telling me that we didn't have assigned seats so I could sit anywhere. I smiled and walked over to Rose. We talked for a little while about a bunch of stuff when Emmett walked in, I remembered him from the football practice.

"Rose! Bella!"

His voice and since there was more people now they all turned to look at us. I blushed a deep red and Rose giggled. She stood up to hug Emmett and then the both sat down turning to me.

"Bella this is Emmett, Emmett this is Bella."

He pulled me into an awkward hug since we were both still sitting down. Rose laughed and then the teacher silenced the class so we all turned toward the front. The class went by fast and soon the bell rang. Emmett's next class was next to mine so he offered to walk me. He kissed Rose 'goodbye' and she hugged me and then we were off.

"So Bella what do you like to do?"

"I like to read and drive my car. Not at the same time though."

His booming laugh rang through the halls and for the second time everyone turned to look at us. We got to my class and I waved to Emmett before walking in. I walked to the teacher and he signed my paper and I went to find a seat. Jasper walked in and walked right over to me and sat down.

"You forgot Alice this morning."

His eyes went wide as he turned towards me.

"I totally forgot her car was in the shop. Did she get to school?"

"Yes she called me and I went and picked her up."

"Bella I owe you, I would've gotten hell if she didn't find a ride."

I laughed and class started. This class was boring. I learned all this stuff at my old school where I was in AP classes. This school doesn't have AP classes so I'm in regions classes. I was starting to get a headach so I tuned out the rest of the class and next thing I know Jasper is shaking my shoulder.

"Come on I'll walk you to your next class."

Everyone stared as we walked down the hall. I was kind of out of it so Jasper had his arm around my shoulder. We got to our class and Jasper let me go up to get my paper signed while he went and sat down. Once I got it signed I walked and sat next to Jasper. I sat down and laid my head on the desk, when Jasper turned around to see if I was okay I lifted my head and he put his hand on my forehead.

"Bella you have a fever you should go home. Come on I'll drive you."

"No I have a class with Emmett after this then lunch and the rest of my classes I have with you and Alice. I have to finish the rest of the day."

Jasper sighed and shook his head but didn't argue because he knew he wouldn't win. Edward walked in and sat next to me. He turned in his seat to talk to me but Jasper stopped him.

"Not right now Edward. She doesn't feel good."

He nodded and turned back around in his seat as I laid my head back on the desk until the teacher started talking. I zoned out until I heard the teacher call my name.

"Isabella do you know the answer?"

Everyone turned to look at me and I scanned the question on the board. Edward was about to answer the question for me but I beat him to it.

"The answer is x+16/52" (**random numbers I didn't want to look up a real question lol)**

"Very good."

He continued teaching the lesson and I zoned out again and again Jasper tapped my on the shoulder to signal the bell rang. We walked out of class and Jasper threw his arm over my shoulder again. This is how he used to comfort me when we were little. Edward followed us out and said 'goodbye.' We were walking down the hall and some girl came up to us.

"Jasper what the hell is this? A new girl comes and you leave Alice for her?"

"No this is…"

He was interrupted by Alice walking up and pulling me into a hug.

"Oh Bella! Edward told me you didn't feel good. Come on I'll bring you to your next class."

"Alice I can walk her to her class."

"Oh Jasper my dear silly boy, you can come to since you class is next to mine."

"Oh."

We walked down the hall with Jasper's arm still around my shoulder and Alice checking my forehead every once in a while. We got to my class and Emmett was waiting outside, he saw us and walked over. Jasper kissed the top of my head and said he would get me after class and Alice hugged me then they both walked away. I walked into class with Emmett and he waited for me to get my paper signed then we both went to sit down. Emmett didn't try and talk to me because he knew I didn't feel good. This class seemed like the longest one and as soon as it was over I stood up and waited for Emmett and we walked in the hall waiting for Alice and Jasper. They walked over to us and Alice checked my forehead while Jasper's arm went around my shoulder.

"I think I want to go home now Jasper."

"Okay come on I'll take you to the nurse. Alice I'll be back later."

He gave her a kiss and she and Emmett walked to the cafeteria. Jasper walked me to the nurse and we sat until she called us in. She checked my temperature and when she saw I had a fever she told Jasper to drive me home. We walked out to his car and I got in. He turned the car on and turned the heat up and the music down.

"What is going on with you Bella? I can't even remember the last time you got sick."

"I'm not sure. I don't know whether it is from all the stress or what. All I know is I don't like being sick."

He laughed and watched the road. We got home and Jasper walked me in the house and made me some tea and then we went back to school with a promise to call after school was over. I finished my tea and walked in my room to take a nap. This was a great way to start a new school…

**Review!**

**~Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	5. Hospital Visit

**I couldn't wait to update this so I figured I would haha. Read and review! Thank you to everyone who did review. I'm sorry if I didn't reply but I get review from this story and my other story I'd Lie and then I have a big jumbled mess of emails and it takes me forever to sort them out. If I didn't reply thank you sooo much for reviewing!!**

**Bella POV:**

"Bella, you have to get up. Bella!"

Jasper was shaking my shoulder and it was making me dizzy and a little nauseous. I jumped out of my bed and ran past Jasper to the bathroom throwing the door shut behind me and kneeling down to the toilet** (I'll save the descriptive details. Just know she threw up lol)**. Jasper was banging on the door outside so I stood up slowly and flushed the toilet. I walked to the sink and brushed my teeth before opening the door and falling into Jasper's arms. He picked me up and walked me to the car. He strapped me into the passenger seat and jumped into the driver's seat before he took out of the driveway.

"Jasper where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Your fever hasn't lowered since I dropped you off and now you're vomiting."

"But jasper I'm fine I swear! I probably just ate something bad."

"You are not going to win this argument Bella so don't even try."

He was right, plus I kind of didn't want to win. I want to know what is wrong with me. We sat in silence the rest of the car ride and when we got to the hospital Jasper got out and walked to my side to help me. We walked in the hospital and Jasper sat me in a chair before he went up to talk to the receptionist. He came back a few minutes later with a clipboard, which he started to fill out. While he was filling it out, Alice came rushing in with the others following her. I turned to Jasper who had a guilty look on his face.

"Bella are you okay? I was so worried when Jasper called and said he was taking you to the hospital. How long have you been waiting?"

"I'm fine Alice. Jasper is over reacting. We haven't been here long."

Alice walked over and placed her hand on my forehead and the others all found various chairs around the waiting room. I noticed Edward was the only one missing which kind of made me sad.

"It doesn't seem like your fever has gotten any better since school. I'll be right back."

Alice walked up to the receptionist and said something. The receptionist nodded and Alice walked in the back. Rose walked over to me and took Alice's chair next to me. She pulled me into a hug when she saw I had tears in my eyes.

"What is the matter Bella?"

"My head is killing me."

Jasper looked over and noticed that the pain of my headache was causing me to cry. He went to go talk to the receptionist but Alice came out with a doctor. They walked up to us and Alice pointed to me.

"Hello Bella, I am . Alice tells me that you have had a fever since this afternoon and you were vomiting?"

"And her headache is so bad it is causing her to cry."

He nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Come with me please Bella."

I stood up and Jasper stood next to me throwing his arm over my shoulder which caused me to relax. We followed to a room and I sat on a bed while Jasper sat in a chair in the corner. put a thermometer in my mouth and took my blood pressure. When the thermometer beeped he glanced at my temperature and his eyes got wide.

"Bella what have you been doing the past couple weeks?"

"If you're asking if I've been under a lot of stress, I have."

"Your temperature is 101.7 which is extremely high and the fact that it is continuing to increase worries me. I am going to put you on an antibiotic and keep you over night to make sure it works. Jasper does your father know you are here?"

"Alice said she was going to call him."

nodded and walked out to get the antibiotics. I turned to Jasper and saw he was watching me.

"Why does the Dr's last name sound familiar?"

"Because he is Alice's dad."

"Oh that makes sense."

walked back in and handed me a hospital gown to change into. I walked to the bathroom and put it on walking back to the room and laying my clothes on a chair. I lay in the bed and a nurse came in with an IV and Jasper walked over and grabbed my hand. She hooked me up to the IV and added the antibiotic. She walked out and Jasper pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. He pulled my hand in his and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I saw how sad you looked when you noticed Edward wasn't here."

"I wasn't sad. I was disappointed."

"Bella I can warn you right now, he is going to be a disappointment to you. If I were you I would just stay as far away as I can. I'm not saying don't be friends with him, just don't let him get to close."

"I know. I really don't know what has come over me. Edward intrigues me, ever since the first day he just seems so, I don't know. I just want to get to know him."

Just as I finished my sentence someone came rushing in the room. I looked up and there stood Edward in all his glory. He came and stood in front of the bed, panting.

"I tried my best to get here as fast as I could when I found out you were in the hospital. I was in Port Angeles. Are you okay?"

Jasper muttered something about getting a drink before giving me a warning look and walking out of the room. Edward took Jasper's chair and turned to face me.

"I'm fine; they are keeping me over night to make sure the antibiotics work."

"I was so worried Bella. I saw how you looked in school and I thought the worst when Alice told me Jasper was taking you to the hospital. I'm glad you are okay."

I blushed and looked at my hands. Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his.

"Bella I really like you and I'm going to kiss you now…"

I went to protest but Jasper beat me to it.

"Edward what the hell man!"

Edward jumped out of the chair and rushed past Jasper and out of the room. Jasper turned and gave me a confused look which I returned. He came to sit next to me handing me a cup of tea and Alice walked into the room.

"What did you do to Edward, Bella? He ran out of the hospital like a bat out of hell."

She giggled slightly but I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Your brother just tried to kiss my sister while I left the room for five seconds!"

"Okay chill Jasper! I didn't do anything so don't yell at me. I don't see Bella complaining."

"I tried but Jasper got there first."

She nodded and walked more into the room to stand by Jasper.

"I will talk to him okay."

He nodded and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you didn't do anything wrong I was just annoyed."

"It's okay Jasper, I understand."

During their exchange I started to drift off to sleep and I felt Jasper kiss my forehead and I heard them walk out of the room before I was completely asleep. I spent the night dreaming about Edward and what he had said to me. Could he really like me?

**Chapter 5! Review!**

**~Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	6. Going Home

**I believe i fixed the name thing but if Dr. Cullen's name still doesn't coem up just let me know. Chapter 6! Review. Pictures on my profile!**

**Bella POV:**

I awoke the next morning and looked around the room. I noticed Jasper sleeping in the chair next to my bed and I noticed my dad's jacket in the chair by the window. I sat up in bed and noticed that I felt much better. I didn't feel as nauseous and it seemed as if my fever went down a little bit, I also didn't have as much of a headache. My dad walked into the room with a cup of coffee and when he saw I was awake he smiled.

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"Much better, don't you have work?"

"Yes but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am now go catch bad guys."

We both laughed and he walked over to kiss my forehead before he grabbed his coat and left. Jasper started to stir and I glanced over at him. He opened his eyes and grinned at me. He sat up in the chair and stretched his arms.

"I see you are felling and looking much better."

"I really am."

He smiled and placed his hand on my forehead. His smile got even bigger when he realized that my fever had gone down. He stood up and stretched again before looking at me.

"I'm going to get coffee. Do you want anything?"

"Can you get me tea?"

He nodded and walked out. Just after he walked out,Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Good morning Bella. How do you feel today?"

"A lot better, I'm not nauseous and my headache isn't as bad."

"Good, I'm going to check your temperature and if that is good then you should be able to go home later today."

I nodded and he walked over to check my temperature. After about a minute the thermometer beeped and he glanced at it, smiling.

"Well your fever has decreased to a normal temperature so I will give you a prescription to make sure it is gone for good and you will be on your way. I suggest you do not go to school until at least Thursday just as a precaution."

I nodded and he wrote me a prescription, smiled and walked out to fill out my release forms. Jasper walked back in as I was collecting my stuff and gave me a confused look.

" Dr. Cullen said I could go home, but I can't go back to school until Thursday. He gave me a prescription so we have to stop at the pharmacy before we go home. But other than that I am all better."

"Good I hated seeing you sick and I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything."

"Don't be like that, Jasper. I would never even have come to the hospital if it wasn't for you. I would still be home with a 101 fever throwing up every ten minutes."

"True. I am awesome."

We both laughed as we walked out of the hospital and to Jasper's car saying 'goodbye' to Dr. Cullen on the way. We dropped off my prescription at the pharmacy and then we went home. Jasper made me sit on the couch while he made lunch which consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich since he can't make anything else. We sat on the couch and watched random shows while we ate. After we finished I went to go clean up and Jasper made me sit back down refusing to let me move from the couch. I stuck my tongue at him but still I sat down. While he was in the kitchen I snuck up to my room to get my phone and then I walked and sat back on the couch while turning my phone on. I had two new text messages.

**Bella! Jasper told me you are out of the hospital! I will be coming over after school to check on you.**

**~Alice**

I hit reply:

**Okay Alice I will see you then! Can't wait!**

**~Bella**

I sent the message and opened the next one.

**Bella! It's Rose, I heard about the whole thing with Edward yesterday! Weird! I'm glad you're out of the hospital I was worried! I'm coming over with Alice after school, see you then!**

**~Rose**

**It was really weird! I was getting worried too lol. But thanks for worrying! Okay I will see you then!**

**~Bella**

I hit send and put my phone on the table next to me. Jasper walked in and sat down on the couch turning to me.

"So are you ready for your first day all over again tomorrow?"

"Not at all, it is going to be worse this time because I am sure the news of me being in the hospital spread."

"According to Alice it did but it won't last long. Soon enough they will find something else to gossip about."

It reassured me a little bit but I didn't have time to think about it because there was a knock at the door. Jasper got up to answer it and came back with Alice, Rose and Emmett.

"Come on Bella, we have to go pick out your outfit for your second first day!"

I walked up to my room with Alice and Rose while Emmett and Jasper went to Jasper's room to play video games. I sat on my bed while Alice and Rose went through my closet. They soon came out with a black shirt with gray stars on it, a jean mini skirt with black ripped leggings and my black Uggs. I nodded my approval and they laid the cloths on my chair. They each found a seat and they turned to me.

"So Bella, this whole Edward thing, what do you think about it?"

"Jasper told me to stay away from him and to just be friends but I don't know, I kind of like him. I guess I can give him a chance if he earns it."

They laughed and Emmett walked in the room.

"We have to go, it's getting late and Bella needs her rest."

He smiled and Alice and Rose hugged me before walking out. I took a quick shower and walked downstairs to find Jasper and my dad on the couch eating pizza. My dad saw me and handed me my prescription. I smiled and grabbed a piece of pizza, sitting next to Jasper. When we finished Jasper again insisted on cleaning up so he sent me to bed. I walked to my room and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up the next morning and looked out the window. It looked cold so I pulled on my clothed and grabbed my jacket out of my closet. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and applied my makeup. I woke Jasper up and headed downstairs to start breakfast. I kept it simple with just eggs and toast and Jasper and I ate in silence. I cleaned up after we were finished.

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Yea I'll be fine. I'll see you at school."

He kissed my forehead and headed out to pick up Alice. I sat in the kitchen for a few more minutes and then grabbed my bag and walked to my car. I got in and headed to my first day of school all over again.

**I was going to make this chapter longer but it's getting late and I have school tomorrow lol..review! Pictures on my profile!**

**~Ashlee aka RosesRCold**


	7. Did she really say that?

**Chapter 7! Read and review!**

**Bella POV:**

I pulled into the school parking lot and everyone turned to look at me. I sat in my car to catch my nerves and was startled when Emmett started knocking on my window. I smiled, grabbed my bag and got out.

"I didn't mean to scare you but I was bored. None of the others are here yet and so then I decided I would come and say 'hi' to you. So hi."

"It's okay Emmett; I probably would have sat in the car until it was time to go home if you hadn't come over here."

His booming laugh attracted more stares but it didn't bother me this time. We started walking to first period when I realized I had to go get my books out of my locker.

"I'll meet you in class Emmett; I have to run to my locker."

"Okay."

He kept walking to class and I started walking to my locker. I turned the corner and I saw Edward leaning up against my locker but as I got closer I realized he was not alone. He was making out with some blond girl on my locker. When he saw me he pulled away from her and gave me a guilty look.

"I'm really glad I didn't fall for that whole 'Bella I really like you' bullshit yesterday."

I turned on my heel and started walking to class with tears in my eyes. I had fallen for what he said yesterday but I was not going to admit to him that he hurt me. I knew it was too good to be true. I got to class and found my seat next to Rose and Emmett I sat down and tossed my bag on the floor next to me. Rose turned to me with concern in her eyes which caused Emmett to glance at me. When he saw I was crying his hands went to fists.

"What happened Bella!? I knew I should've gone with you."

"It's not your fault Emmett. It's better that I found out now anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward."

That ended the conversation but I saw Rose texting under her desk, to I assume Alice. I zoned out the rest of the class because again I know this stuff already. When the bell rang I stood up and waited for Emmett to saw 'goodbye' to Rose before I gave her a quick hug and Emmett and I walked to our next classes. I waved 'goodbye' to Emmett and walked in to class and sat next to Jasper.

"I told you that you should just think of him as friend and nothing more. I told you, you were going to get hurt."

"Jasper now is not the time for 'I told you so' I can honestly say I have never felt the urge to hit somebody but right now I do."

"So hit him next period."

"I prefer not to get suspended so I think if I am going to hit him I will wait to lunch."

Class started so Jasper could reply but I'm sure he is dying to say something. Class ended and we walked in silence to our next class. We walked in and sat down, Jasper kept glancing at the door and then me, I'm sure to try and judge my reaction when Edward walked in. Just before the bell rang he walked in, in all his glory and sat in the seat right next to me. He turned to me with a cocky grin and a glint in his eye.

"Edward just leave her alone."

The grin left his face but he turned around in his desk and listened to the teacher. The class ended and I smiled at Jasper before walking out. I didn't talk to anyone in the hall so I got to my class pretty fast. I sat down and soon Emmett came and sat next to me.

"So you made it this far on Tuesday can you make it farther to day?"

"I hope so. I feel pretty great right now and I'm excited for lunch next period."

He laughed and turned around in his desk. The class went by pretty fast today and soon we were standing up to go to lunch. We walked to the cafeteria in silence and we got lunch before Emmett showed me to the table. We sat down and everyone was already there including Edward. I had to sit next to him since it was the only seat open and when he saw Jasper was occupied talking to Alice, he turned to me with that stupid grin again.

"So Bella do you want to go to the movies Friday?"

He said it kind of loud and the whole cafeteria got quiet. It wasn't a large cafeteria but it was still embarrassing.

"Honestly Edward I wouldn't go to the movies with you if you were the last person on Earth. You are a lying manipulative arrogant man whore who uses women and frankly I think you are vile and I want nothing to do with you."

I thought the cafeteria was quiet before but now I could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. There was one simultaneous gasp from most of the female population but other than that, utter silence. I looked around the table and saw the hurt in Edward's eyes and the shock on everyone else's face. I stood up and grabbed my bag and my lunch. I walked out the doors and straight to my car. I didn't intend to go anywhere but I didn't want to stay in there. I feel bad about hurting Edward's feelings but it was the truth and someone needed to tell him. I curled up in the backseat of my car and ate my lunch ignoring the ringing of my phone. The bell rang and I got out of my car throwing my food away and walking to my next class. Everyone in the halls was silent as I walked by and as I passed them I could hear the whispering start. This is a great way to end my second day of school. At least they won't be talking about me getting sick anymore. I walked into class and had my teacher sign the slip and he pointed to a seat next to Jasper and Alice. I walked over and sat next to them and they both turned to look at me. Alice still had a shocked look on her face but soon it spread into a grin.

"Bella you are amazing! Everything you said about Edward was true and I'm glad you told him. Maybe now he will get his act straight and get a real girlfriend instead of continuing what he is doing now."

I looked at her now shocked myself. I glanced over at Jasper who had a confused shocked face and it was hilarious. I giggled a little but then turned seriously to Alice.

"Well Alice thanks but it was either embarrass him with words or embarrass him with violence."

"She was ready to hit him to today in class so I'm surprised she didn't at lunch."

"You should have, it would have made for a better cover story in the school newspaper. Which by the way the whole thing at lunch was recorded and will probably be on the front page of the school paper."

"As if I don't already have enough to deal with, now I'm going to be in the school paper?"

"I can try and talk to the editor but I highly doubt he will listen, it's a great story."

"Its fine let them run it; it will just be another hit toward Edward."

She laughed and we spent the rest of class listening to the teacher. When the bell rang we stood up and waited for the rest of the class to exit before we made our way to our next class. The teacher signed my sheet and I sat next to Alice and Jasper. The next two classes went the same and soon school was over and I made my way to the office to hand in my paper. I walked in and Mrs. Cope looked up.

"It's so good to have you back Isabella! We were all so worried when we heard you were in the hospital. But I'm glad you are better, so what can I do for you dear?"

"Thank you. I have my paper signed by all my teachers."

I handed them to her and she waved 'goodbye' before turning around to file them. I smiled and made my way to my car. I got in and pulled out of my parking spot. As I was leaving I saw Edward getting into his car alone which was a first. He still looked really upset but I turned and looked ahead so the guilt didn't come back. I got home and did my routine of homework and then I cooked dinner. Friday went basically the same as Thursday minus the lunch thing. Edward ignored me and everyone else stared. I met up with everyone after school and we all planned to hang out Saturday.

"Jasper I'm going to take ride up to Port Angles. Are you and dad good with dinner?"

"Yea I'll have him pick up a pizza on the way home. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yea I just want to go see the town, I haven't seen it in a while."

He nodded and we both got into our separate cars. He drove home and I made my way to Port Angles. I was about ten minutes from Port Angles when I passed a skateboarding place. I pulled in the parking lot and walked inside. The inside was a huge skate park with a bunch of teenagers around my age skating. One of the guys walked over and pulled off his helmet. I glanced up at him and noticed he was looked about 17 and he was really cute. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair that hung in his face. He was about Jasper's height and built. He smiled at me and laid his helmet and skateboard on the ground whipping the sweat off his forehead with a towel.

"I'm Corey, you're Bella aren't you?"

He voice was deep and husky and very cute.

"Yea how did you know?"

He looked me up and down and smiled.

"I saw what you said to Edward Cullen yesterday at lunch, I thought it was amazing. It's about time someone stood up to him."

"Yea he was a jerk and I wasn't going to let him treat me like he treats the other girls."

He smiled and then something must have clicked.

"Anyway you didn't come here to talk about that so what can I do for you?"

"Well I kind of want to learn how to skateboard and I was wondering if they give lessons here."

He glanced around and then leaned down a little bit.

"We do give lessons here but they are really expensive. I'll make you a deal. Let me take you to lunch and I'll teach you how to skate for free."

"What do you get out of it?"

"I get to hang out with you and maybe one day call you my girlfriend."

I smiled and he grinned shyly.

"Okay I think that sounds reasonable."

We laughed and I gave him my number and he gave me his. He had to get back to work so I left and decided I didn't want to go to Port Angles anymore so I made my way home with a huge smile on my face.

**Okay before anyone stops reading the story THIS IS AN EDWARD/BELLA STORY! I want to pull it out a little bit longer though and stuff. Please review!**


	8. Normal day at the park

**Chapter 8!!! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.** **Except Corey =)**

**Bella POV:**

I got home and walked in the house still with a smile on my face. Jasper and my dad were sitting in the living room and they both looked up when I walked in.

"You weren't gone very long. Do you want a piece of pizza?"

"No thank you. I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go read."

"Oh Bella, Alice wants you to call her."

I nodded and walked up to my room. I laid my stuff on my floor and sat on my bed pulling out my phone. I dialed Alice's number and laid my head on my pillow.

"Bella I have a question for you!"

"Okay shoot."

"Would you mind if Edward hung out with us tomorrow? I know you are really mad at him and all but it's the first time he has wanted to hang out with us and not with a girl. Please it would really mean a lot to me."

"One condition, can I bring a friend?"

"Of course, I love meeting new people!"

"Then it's settled! I'll see you tomorrow; I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice."

I laughed and hung up the phone. I opened a new text to Corey.

**How would you like to hang out with my friends and I tomorrow?**

**~Bella**

**I would love to. Is Edward going to be there?**

**-Corey**

**Yea but so what? You can make him jealous! You have the one girl he can't have! Lol**

**~Bella**

**You are so right! What time do you want to meet?**

**-Corey**

**How bout I pick you up around noon?**

**~Bella**

**Sounds good to me. See you then! =)**

**-Corey**

He texted me his address and I saved it to my phone so I didn't accidently delete it. I grabbed my shower stuff and walked into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower and when I walked out of the bathroom, Jasper was standing in the hallway tapping his foot impatiently. I stuck my tongue at him and walked to my room while he walked in the bathroom to take his shower. I put my bag on my dresser and walked to my closet. I walked to the skater section of my closet and looked through the clothes. I pulled out a black DC tank top a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and a blue DC sweatshirt to keep me warm. I pulled out a pair of blue and purple DC's to pull the whole outfit together and I placed it on my chair. I smiled at my selection and flicked off my light. I feel into my bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time. I woke the next morning and glanced at my clock, the green neon numbers flashed 11:00 and I jumped out of bed. I quickly pulled on my clothes and my shoes and I ran to Jasper's room and started banging on his door.

"Jasper you have to wake up! We have to meet the other in an hour!"

He indicated he was up by cracking his door and grinning at me.

"I have to go pick someone up I am going to meet you at Alice's house unless you want me to come back and pick you up?"

"No it's cool. I'll get ready and meet you at Alice's house. Wait what friend?"

"Bye Jasper!"

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a pop-tart and my keys and I walked to my car. O typed Corey's address into my GPS and I started the car turning on the heat and letting it warm up while I ate my pop-tart. Once I finished my food I put the car in drive and I made my way to Corey's house. When I got there he walked outside just as I was about to text him. He walked to the passenger's side and got in the car.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi Corey, so are you ready to hang with my friends?"

"I never have been more ready."

I laughed and made my way to Alice's house. We made random conversation on the drive and it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. He is actually quite easy to be around, I just hope Jasper thinks the same thing. When I pulled into the driveway everyone was already waiting outside. Alice saw me and her face lit up as she ran to the car. I smiled and stepped out with Corey right behind me. I walked over to him where Alice was also standing glancing at him, confused.

"Alice this is Corey, Corey this is Alice."

He stuck out his hand at she took it with a smile. She winked at me over his shoulder and I smiled at her approving of him. The others walked over curious and Edward stood where he was and glared.

"Everyone this is Corey. Corey this is Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone."

He through his arm around my shoulder and I could see the questions forming in everyone's eyes and then I thought I saw a flash of jealously flash in Edward's eyes but it was gone when I looked again. I knew I would be getting questioned as soon as we were away from Corey.

"So Alice what are we doing today?"

"I thought maybe we could go to the park and we can gossip while the boys play football! If that is all right with everyone."

There was a round of agreements and it was settled. We all split into our separate cars: Alice, Jasper, Corey and I in my car and Rose, Emmett, and Edward in Edward's car. We drove to the small park in town and found a quiet spot away from everyone else. Alice laid a blanket on the ground and threw a football at Emmett who caught it effortlessly. The boys ran off to start playing and we sat down on the blanket. As soon as the boys were out of hearing range, Alice and Rose turned toward me.

"So Bella what is up with you and Corey?"

"I think we are dating but I'm not quite sure yet."

"How did you meet him?"

"I went to this skateboarding place near Port Angeles to get lessons and he works there."

"You skateboard?"

"No that is why I was going to get lessons. I want to learn. And he offered to take me to lunch and to teach me for free."

"Aww that is so cute! We are so happy for you!"

They both hugged me put we were soon pulled out of our little world by the sound of yelling. We looked up and saw Edward on top of Corey, hitting him. We jumped up and by the time we got there Jasper and Emmett had pulled them apart.

"What are you planning Corey!? There is no way in hell you are with Bella just because you like her. That is not you. You always have something up your sleeve."

"Well you are wrong for once in your life Edward because I actually do like her!"

I stood there stunned before they realized that we were there. When they realized it, Corey and Edward turned to me. Corey's nose was bleeding and most likely broken. I walked up to Edward and slapped him. I grabbed Corey's hand and pulled him to my car. We got in and I started the car and made my way to the hospital.

"Why are we at the hospital?"

"Your nose is broken."

We walked into the waiting room and I grabbed a clip board for him to fill out. As he was filling it out I turned to him.

"What did Edward mean?"

**I know it's a cliffy but I just had to! Review and again this IS AN EDWARD/BELLA STORY.**


	9. To date or not to date

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! But here is chapter 9! Read and Review!!!

Bella POV:

"**What did Edward mean?"**

"**Edward and I used to be best friends before he joined the football team and got all the girls. Okay I will admit I used to be a player too but I grew up and Edward can't get that through his head. We grew apart and now he's mad because I have you and he can't. He always gets what he wants but you are the one thing he wants that he can't have and he hates me because I have you."**

**For some reason I didn't really believe his story but I let it slid for now. I would play along and see where it takes me.**

"**Oh well Edward needs to get over himself."**

**Corey nodded and continued to fill out the chart. A few minutes later a doctor walked out and called Corey in. I told him I would wait for him here. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Alice what is the deal with Edward and Corey?"**

"**They used to be best friends but then Corey slept with Edward's girlfriend and every girlfriend Edward had after that, Corey took. That is why Edward is like he is today."**

"**Wow, how do you know all of this?"**

"**Emmett told me today after you left. It shocked me to, trust me. Be careful, Bella. I don't really like Corey as much as I did an hour ago."**

"**I will Alice. I have to go he should be coming out soon."**

"**Okay call me when you get home."**

"**Bye."**

**I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket before taking in everything Alice said. I sat wondering if what she told me could actually be true. A few minutes later Corey came out his nose all tapped up. I smiled and stood up. We grabbed our stuff and walked out to my car in silence. I was driving to his house when he broke the silence.**

"**I'm sorry our sort of first date didn't turn out that well."**

"**It's okay. I still had fun."**

**I laughed but I was still a little cautious about him. I pulled in his driveway and he turned and looked at me with his hand on the door.**

"**I'll call you later."**

**I nodded and he got out of the car. I waited until he got to his door and with one last wave I drove away. I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice again.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Alice I'm coming over your house."**

"**Okay I'll see you soon! Bye!"**

"**Bye."**

**I hung up and made my way to Alice's house. I got the a parked my car. I saw her car and Edward's car and two other cars that I didn't recognize. I walked to the door and as I was about to knock Alice pulled the door open and pulled me into a hug. She smiled and pulled me into the house to where Dr. Cullen and who I assumed to be Mrs. Cullen, stood.**

"**Mom, dad this is Bella. Bella this is my mom, Esme and my dad, who you already know."**

**Esme stepped up to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and she pulled away with a smile.**

"**It is so great to meet Jasper's twin sister! I heard about what you said to Edward and I just want to thank you. He has not had a girl over here since then and it is wonderful! I just hope he decided to change his ways for good."**

**I smiled and Dr. Cullen stepped up next to his wife.**

"**It is good to see you out of the hospital, Bella. I am glad that you are better."**

"**It is good to be out of the hospital. That was the first time I have been sick in years."**

**Alice laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the stairs. I waved 'goodbye' to her parents who smiled and waved and then Alice started pulling me up the stairs. We got to a room and she pulled me inside. The room was red with pink and purple heart designs. She sat down in a chair and motioned me to sit down as well.**

"**So Bella I assume you came over here to ask me something so go ahead."**

"**I wanted your opinion on what I should do about Corey. I mean he flat out lied to me!"**

**Well Bella I think that you should…"**

**She was interrupted by Edward barging in the room. Alice glared at him but he ignored her and turned to me.**

"**Bella you need to stay away from Corey all he is going to do is hurt you and I don't want that to happen. Please just listen to me."**

**With that my mind was made up.**

"**Edward you are the last person I would take dating advice from and I can date whoever I want. I like Corey and I will date him if I want to date him so please just stop."**

**He tried to say something but I stood up and turned to Alice.**

"**I'll call you later Alice. I have to get home."**

**She nodded and I grabbed my keys before walking out of her room and down the stairs. I heard Edward coming after me but I just walked faster.**

"**Goodbye Esme! You have a lovely home."**

"**Oh thank you dear. Come back anytime!."**

**I smiled and walked out the door and to my car. I got in the looked toward the porch as I was starting the car. Edward was standing on the porch trying to get his shoes on. I shook my head and drove away. I can't believe Edward is trying to dictate who I date now! He is being absolutely ridiculous. I got to my house and noticed both Jasper and my dad were home. I walked in and they were sitting on the couch watching football. I smiled at them when they looked up and then I walked to my room to change before I cooked dinner. I pulled off my sweatshirt and pulled on a pair of Hollister sweat pants. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked down to the kitchen. I grabbed all the stuff I needed to make baked ziti and I laid it on the counter while I preheated the oven. I made the ziti and put it in the oven. While it was cooking I set the table and then I walked to the living room to sit while it finished cooking. I sat on the couch next to Jasper and he smiled at me. I watched the football game with them for a little while before I had to go take the food out. I pulled the ziti out and I put a loaf of garlic bread in the oven for a couple minutes to toast. Once everything was done and on the table I called Jasper and my dad in.**

"**This smells and looks great Bells. I don't know how we survived before!"**

"**I don't know either dad. You guys basically lived on take out."**

**He laughed and we sat down and ate. Jasper cleaned up afterwards so I walked upstairs to take a shower. After my shower I fell right into bed and was asleep within minutes.**

**Not that long but I was afraid if I continued it anymore I would never get this chapter done! Please review!**


	10. Will you go out with me?

Chapter 10! Read and Review!!

Bella POV:

**I woke up the next morning and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then made my way downstairs to make breakfast. There was a note from Charlie saying that he went fishing and he would be home for dinner with fish. I smiled and open the fridge to find something to eat. I heard a noise and turned to find Jasper leaning against the door. **

"**What are you doing besides being creepy?"**

"**I talked to Edward last night. He informed me about Corey. Bella I trust you and all but I don't want you going out with a guy like that."**

"**Jasper, do me a favor and sit down."**

**We both sat at the table and I sat for a minute before talking.**

"**When I took Corey to the hospital yesterday I asked him what his deal was with Edward. He told me and I didn't believe him so I asked Alice, she told me the whole story. After I dropped Corey off I drove to see Alice to ask her what I should do about Corey. She was just about to tell me what to do when Edward burst in and told me that he didn't want me near Corey. I was pissed that he thought he could tell me what to do. I wasn't even going to give Corey a chance since he lied to me, but now I am. I'm sorry Jasper but I don't take lightly to people telling me what to do, especially since I don't even like said people."**

"**I really hope you know what you are doing, Bella."**

"**What do you want for breakfast?" **

"**What ever you cook is fine. What are we doing today?"**

**I grabbed a pan out of the cabinet and the eggs out of the fridge. I put some toast in the toaster and started on the eggs.**

"**I don't know. What do you want to do today?"**

"**I have football practice later but until then I kind of just wanted to hang out with you. The only time we got to hang out was when you were sick so it didn't really count."**

"**I suppose I could handle hanging out with you."**

**I smiled to let him know I was kidding.**

"**Are Alice and Rose going to the practice?"**

"**They always do, it's like a tradition for them. They have been dying to ask you to join but they know how you feel about Edward so they have refrained themselves."**

"**You do know why I don't like Edward right? It's not like I don't have a reason to not like him. I mean he could be a really good kid if he tried. I met his parents and they are both super nice people and so is Alice and then there is Edward. I mean I understand why he does what he does but I still don't like it. And the fact he thought that it would work on me! Ridiculous."**

"**Just give it time. I think you really got to him in the cafeteria the other day. He hasn't been with a girl since then. He is a great friend, he really is. There are some things that need improvement but that is not one of them. And if you ask Alice, she will tell you that she couldn't ask for a better brother."**

"**Well I really hope that I got to him the other day. It will save him a lot of trouble when he gets out of high school."**

**I finished the eggs and placed them on two plates. I grabbed the toast and placed it next to the eggs. I put the plates on the table while Jasper got the orange juice and some glasses. We ate our breakfast in silence. After we finished, Jasper cleaned up while I walked to my room to get ready. I grabbed my clothes for the day and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I pulled on a blue shirt and a pair of distressed white skinnys. I grabbed my blue Uggs and my leather jacket out of my room and I made my way downstairs. Jasper was sitting on the couch and he stood up when he saw me. I grabbed my bag and my car keys while he got his shoes on. We walked out to the car and when we got to the car we noticed a note on the windshield. I glanced at Jasper and then he pulled the note off, reading it out loud.**

"**Bella, I am sorry about trying to tell you who to date but Corey really is a bad person. I know you probably don't want to listen to me because you don't like me but please just this once, listen. Edward."**

"**I can not believe him!"**

"**Bella maybe you should listen to him."**

"**I am not going to not give Corey a chance just because Edward wants me to stay away. Get in the car."**

"**Where are we going anyway?"**

"**There is that dance coming up in a couple weeks, I have to get a dress."**

"**You are taking me shopping!?"**

"**Chillax Jasper! I know what I'm getting and where I'm getting it. It won't take long, I promise."**

**He nodded but he still looked afraid. I smiled and pulled the car out of the driveway. It took about an hour to get to Port Angles and once we were there I made my way to the mall. We got out of the car and Jasper followed me into Deb with a groan. I laughed but continued walking. I'm glad I did my research. I found the dress I wanted and walked to the dressing room. I put it on and walked out for Jasper to see. He was sitting with his elbow on his knee and his face in his hand but when I walked out he straightened up. I did a little twirl and walked to the mirror. Jasper came and stood behind me.**

"**Why do you have to grow up?"**

"**It's not really a choice."**

"**You look beautiful."**

"**Thank you."**

**I walked back to the dressing room and changed back to my clothes. I walked out and handed the dress to Jasper to carry.**

"**Now onto shoes."**

**We walked over to the shoes and I found a black pair of pumps that I loved. I tried them on and then we walked to jewelry. I found a cute, simple bracelet with a heart charm, a pair of dangling eternity ring earrings and a cute wrap around ring. The only thing I didn't find was a necklace that I liked. We walked up to the cash register and I paid for all the stuff before we walked out to the mall. **

"**Do you have anything to wear?"**

"**I don't know. Alice usually takes care of that stuff."**

**I shook my head a pulled out my phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Alice, does Jasper have anything to wear to the dance?"**

"**No I was planning on taking him shopping this weekend for something. Why?"**

"**We are out shopping now, bonding, and I got my dress so I was going to take him to get something."**

"**That would save me the frustration of trying to get him to corporate! My dress is yellow, I'll text you a picture of the color, so if you can get something nice that will go with that it would be perfect!"**

"**I shall work my magic. Thanks Alice, I'll talk to you later."**

"**Okay Bella! Bye."**

**We hung up and I turned to Jasper. He had his head hung so I guess he knew what was coming. We started walking to the men's clothing store. We walked to the tuxedos and I started looking for one that would go good with the yellow. I found a black suit with a yellow vest and tie. I smiled and found his size and then handed it to him. He walked to the dressing room and put it on. When he walked out I smiled.**

"**That wasn't traumatizing was it? Do you like it?"**

"**No it wasn't traumatizing and yes I like it. But will Alice like it?"**

**I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. I sent it to Alice and waited for the reply while Jasper changed.**

_**I LOVE IT!!!!!**_

_**~Alice**_

_**Jasper was worried you wouldn't like it.**_

_**~Bella**_

_**Well tell him I love it! Talk to you later! Love you guys!**_

_**~Alice**_

_**Bye! Love you too!**_

_**~Bella**_

**Jasper walked out and I showed him the text message. He smiled and walked over to the shoes. I followed him and started looking for a pair to go with his tux. I found a simple black pair and had him try them on. He nodded and we took all the stuff up to the counter to pay. Jasper put it on his credit card and we walked into the mall again. **

"**Is there anything else we need to get?"**

"**I don't think so. Do you want to stop on the way home and get something to eat before I have to go to practice?"**

"**We should get Panera!"**

**He nodded and we made our way out to the car. We but our stuff in the backseat and got in. I stopped at Panera on the way home and we both got sandwiches which we ate on the rest of the drive home. When we got to our house we brought our stuff inside and then Jasper changed into his practice clothes and put his pads and stuff in the trunk of my car. He got in and I drove to the school. There weren't many cars since it was just football practice. Jasper grabbed his stuff and made his way onto the field with me following. Emmett say us and ran over, pulling me into a hug. I laughed as he spun me around. When he put me down he had a smile on his face and he pointed to the bleachers where Alice and Rose were. I smiled and made my way up to them. They waved when they saw me. I sat next to Alice and they both turned to me.**

"**So what are you going to do about Corey?"**

"**I'm going to give him a chance."**

"**But what about what Edward said?"**

"**That is the exact reason why I am going to give him a chance. If you had told me to stay away or anyone besides Edward I would have, but I will not have Edward telling me who I can and can not date."**

"**I hope you know what you are doing."**

"**Me to."**

**Rose glanced over my shoulder while Alice and I were talking then she turned to us.**

"**I hope you know soon, Bella."**

"**Why?"**

**She pointed behind me and we turned to see Corey walking towards us. He got to us and with a smile sat down next to me. I glanced down to see if Edward saw and he did.**

"**What the hell are you doing here, Corey!?"**

**Corey stood up and turned to him.**

"**I came her to ask Bella something. "**

**He turned back to me and I heard Alice and Rose gasp.**

"**Bella will you go on an official non hospital visit date with me?"**

**Sorry it took me so long!! Pictures on my profile! Reviews always welcome!**


	11. Jealous?

**Chapter 11! Read and review! Pictures on my profile!**

**Bella POV:**

Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Corey all stood in anticipation of my answer. I sat frozen judging everyone's reaction to his question. After a minute I glanced at Edward and then turned to Corey.

"When do you want to pick me up?"

Edward threw his helmet and started to go after Corey but Jasper and Emmett pulled him away. Corey picked me up and pulled me into a hug. We were both laughing by the time he put me back down.

"I have to get home, my parents are expecting me, but I'll call you later."

I nodded and he turned and walked away before I sat back down. Alice and Rose turned to me.

"That was awful! I can't believe he did that to Edward!?"

"I know! Bella he has 'mistake' written all over him."

"I know guys but I have to give him a chance. So Rose do you have a dress for the dance?"

"No! I only have two weeks to find one! Maybe we can go next weekend?"

"Most defiantly."

We laughed and watched as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came back on the field. Edward glaring at his feet and Emmett and Jasper were both shaking their heads. I looked down at my hands in shame. I trusted Edward opinion but I just didn't like that he was trying so hard to keep me away from Corey. We stayed for the rest of the practice and then waited for the boys afterward. Emmett was the first one out followed by Edward and then Jasper. When Edward walked out he started to walk over to me. I turned to Rose, Alice and Emmett.

"I'll see you guys later. Tell Jasper I'll meet him in the car."

They waved and I walked away to my car. I got in and started the car , waiting for Jasper. A tap on the window distracted my thoughts and I glanced up to see Edward. I reluctantly rolled down the window.

"Bella please, I will leave you alone for good if you just stay away from him."

"Edward, I promised myself that I would give him a chance and that is exactly what I am going to do. I appreciate you trying to help but I don't need your help. If I ever do I will give you a call."

I rolled up the window and I saw Jasper talk to Edward before getting in the car. I didn't even wait for Jasper to buckle before pulling away. He quickly buckled and turned to me.

"He was ready to kill Corey today. Are you sure you want to do this? I think there is a lot more about Corey that Edward isn't telling us."

"Well if it was that bad then Edward would have told us."

He nodded knowing I was right. We drove home and Charlie was there. We walked in the house after Jasper grabbed his stuff. Charlie stood up when we walked in and smiled.

"I have fish in the kitchen. I thought we could have it for dinner."

"I'll go start it. Jasper go take a shower, you stink."

He pushed me into the kitchen jokingly. I laughed and grabbed the fish. I took it out of the bag and started to season it. I pulled out a pan and let it preheat while I set the table. Once the pan was preheated I put the fish in and let it cook. When it was done, I called Jasper and my dad in. We all ate in silence and when we were done, Jasper and my dad both decided to clean up. I walked to my room to grab my book. I grabbed a book and also my phone, in case Corey calls. I saw I had two new text messages.

_Did Corey call? What did he say?_

_~Alice_

_No he didn't call yet. Still waiting._

_~Bella_

_Bella! Let me know what Corey says when he calls!_

_~Rose_

_Will do Rose._

_~Bella_

I walked to the living room and made myself comfortable in the chair with my book. I started reading but a few minutes later I was interrupted by Jasper and my dad walking in. They sat on the couch and turned a hockey game on. I tuned them out while I read my book. Soon enough my dad turned the TV off.

"Okay you two, school tomorrow so go to bed."

I glanced at the clock and realized it was almost midnight. I grabbed my stuff and made my way to my room. I changed into my pajamas and fell into my bed with a sigh. I can't believe Corey never called me…The next morning I woke up and jumped in the shower before pulling on my clothes for the day which consisted of a pair of gray skinny jeans, a white and grey crewneck baseball tee and a pair of grey converses. I grabbed my leather jacket and my phone out of my room and made my way downstairs. Jasper already left to pick up Alice so I just grabbed a pop tart. I grabbed my school stuff and locked the door on my way to my car. School was pretty much the same as it is every day, except Edward completely ignored me and instead of sitting at my normal table at lunch I sat with Corey.

"So Bella there is a dance in two weeks. Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course I'll go with you, silly."

We both laughed as we ate lunch, making small talk. Corey was easy to get along with but there is something I don't trust about him. The rest of the week pretty much went the same as that. Corey and I got a lot closer and now I am getting ready to go out with the 'gang.' I was pulling on my off the shoulder little black dress when my phone rang. I grabbed it off the nightstand and glanced at the caller id which flashed 'Corey.' I smiled and hit 'answer.'

"Hi, Corey."

"Well hello, Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. It's my first free night for weeks and I really want to go out with you."

I paused thinking about Alice and the others. Alice would understand.

"I'd love to. What do you have in mind?"

"You will see. I'll pick you up in half and hour?"

"Sure I'll see you then."

"Bye."

He hung up and I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?"

"Alice I am soo sorry but I can't come tonight."

"Why not!?"

"Corey just called and asked me if I wanted to go out. He said it was his only free night for weeks and he really wanted to hang out with me. I am so sorry, Alice! Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you but you owe me BIG time."

"Absolutely! I love you Alice! Have fun tonight, promise me!"

"I promise I will have fun as long as you promise to be careful."

"Alice I told you I know what I am doing. But I promise to be careful anyway."

"Thank you. I promise to have fun. I have to go finish getting ready, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

We hung up and I checked my makeup before pulling on the black pumps Alice got me and grabbing my purse. Corey pulled up and I told my dad I was leaving and I would be back later before pulling on my jacket. I got in the car and smiled at Corey.

"Wow you go pretty dressed up in half and hour."

"I already had plans to go out but I canceled to go with you."

He smiled and pulled out of my driveway and started toward Port Angles. We ended up seeing a movie, and then he started to drive me home.

"So who were you going out with?"

"Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and probably Edward."

"Edward was going to be there? I don't want you around him."

"And I'll tell you the same thing I told him. If I want your help in choosing my friends I will ask, until then back off."

I was getting mad that he was acting like Edward. Corey turned to me with a look in his eyes that truly scared me. He slapped my face and when he pulled away he had a horrified look on his face. My hands flew up to try and comfort the stinging sensation on my face. I sat stunned staring at him. He pulled the car over, put it in park and turned to me.

"Bella I am so sorry! It will never happen again, I promise. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me!"

"Why?"

Was all I could say. He sat thinking for a minute.

"I was jealous that you were going to hang out with Edward. I was worried that he would try and steal you from me. I don't want to loose you, Bella. I really care about you."

"Please take me home."

"Not until you forgive me. Please, Bella! I really care about you."

"I just need time to think. Please take me home."

He reluctantly put the car in drive and drove me home. I got out of the car without a word and walked to the door. The house looked dark so Charlie must be in bed. I unlocked the door and walked in the house while Corey pulled away. I took off my shoes so when I walked up to my room I didn't wake him. I changed into a pair of pajamas and feel into bed. I don't know what to do. He hit me, but I care about him also. He said he would never do it again, he promised. I guess I can give him another chance. If it happens again, I'm gone. That night I cried myself to sleep, holding my still stinging cheek.

**This was a hard chapter to write but I think it was well worth it. Let me know what you think! Pictures on my profile! Review please!**


	12. True Colors

**Chapter 12!! Read and Review!**

**Bella POV:**

I woke up the next morning to a sticky tear stained face. I glanced at my clock which blinked 7:30. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I walked over to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day when I noticed myself in the mirror. I look awful! I had streaks of black running down my face from my makeup and I still had a red mark from when Corey hit me. I reached up to touch my cheek and it did still sting. I grabbed a pair of Aeropostale light blue yoga pants and a black Aero v-neck shirt. I grabbed my black Airwalk moccasins and my bathroom stuff. I walked quietly down the hall to the bathroom and walked in. I turned on the shower so it could heat up and I stripped down. I got in the shower grabbing a washcloth on the way. The first thing I need to do is to wash my face. I finished my shower and jumped out, wrapping a towel around my body. I pulled on my clothes and dried my face before putting on enough makeup to cover up the slight bruise that was forming. I cleaned up before walking out and almost right into Jasper.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Why did you ditch us last night?"

"Not now, please Jasper."

I pushed past him and walked to my room. I shut my door and leaned up against it, sliding to the floor. I put my head in my hands as the events of last night came rushing back. He promised it would never happen again, he promised. I stood up and walked to my dresser to get my phone. I glanced at the screen and saw I had three missed texts.

_**Bella! Call me, I want to know how it went last night!**_

_**~Alice**_

_**It went fine, Alice. We just went to the movies then he drove me home.**_

_**~Bella**_

_**I want details tomorrow in class!**_

_**~Alice**_

_**Okay Alice **__**J**_

_**~Bella**_

_**Bella what happened! You ditched us last night!**_

_**~Rose**_

_**Sorry Rose, Corey asked me out last minute.**_

_**~Bella**_

_**Oh, well I want details in school!**_

_**~Rose**_

_**Will do =)**_

_**~Bella**_

_**Good morning sweetheart.**_

_**-Corey**_

_**Good morning Corey**_

_**~Bella**_

I laid my phone down but as soon as I did it started ringing. I picked it up and glanced at the caller id which was flashing 'Corey.'

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I can't talk long, I have to go cook breakfast."

"Okay that's fine. Goodbye."

Before I had a chance to say anything else he hung up. I shrugged and put my phone down.

**Weird spot to stop but I am going to skip to the night before the dance. I am so excited to write this part!**

**Edward POV(Ahhhh):**

I walked out of my room in a rush and knocked on Alice's door. She muttered for me to come in and I opened the door and walked in. She was sitting on her bed doing her nails but she looked up when I walked in.

"Edward I am sorry but I have tried my hardest to get her to not like him but it's not working. She likes him why can't you just leave it at that? Maybe this time he actually has good intentions."

"He never has good intentions. I don't trust him and I don't think she is safe with him."

"Well until we can prove that, there is really nothing we can do. Are you still going with us tomorrow?"

"Yes just in case he tries to do something at the dance."

"Give it up Edward."

I glared t her and walked back to my room, muttering to myself. He is going to hurt her, I just know he is. I don't know what I would do if he hurt her, I really don't.

**Bella POV:**

Tomorrow is the Saturday of the big dance. Alice and Rose are going to come over in the morning so we can all get ready. I lay down in my bed and fell asleep thinking about tomorrow. Jasper woke me up the next morning by banging on my door yelling to me that Alice and Rose were here. They came running in my room and I jumped out of bed. They laughed and threw their bags in my chair. They were going to sleep over after the dance so they just brought their stuff now.

"I have to take a shower before you guys decide what you are going to do to me."

They nodded and sat on my bed playing with a bunch of beauty items they had. I took a quick shower throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top on afterward. I walked back into my room and Alice made me sit in a chair. About four hours later they finally finished my hair and makeup. I looked in the mirror and loved what I saw. My hair was in long flowing waves down my back and my makeup was simple but very pretty. Alice and Rose did each other's hair and by the time we were all done, it was time to get our dresses on. We all went into separate rooms to change, since the boys were all at Alice's house getting ready we had Jasper's room to use. I pulled on my dress which was a strapless beaded blue ballgown. After I got my dress on, I walked back to my room and found Alice and Rose. Alice had on a long yellow beaded lace dress. Rose had on a long red rhinestone dress. They both looked beautiful.

"You guys look gorgeous!"

"We all do! I can't wait till prom! Just think what we are going to look like then!"

We were all still laughing when my dad called up the stairs. We grabbed our purses and walked down the stairs. Jasper and Emmett were standing in the living room with my dad behind them. Rose and Alice walked to them and I hung behind. My dad came around with a camera and they all got a group picture then separate couples, then all girls, all boys and one of Jasper and I. After my dad was done taking pictures they all left with a promise to see me there. My dad and I sat in the living room watching TV for another hour before Corey finally got here. My dad got one picture of us and then we left. We got in Corey's car and he started driving before he turned to me. He handed me a box with a bow on it.

"I noticed you didn't have a necklace, so I got you one."

I opened the box and inside was a silver heart shaped necklace with three little diamonds in it. It matched my jewelry for the night. I had on a bracelet with a heart charm and diamond three hoop earrings and a diamond stack ring. I smiled and took it out of the box, putting it around my neck.

"Thank you. I love it."

We got to the school and Corey parked in the closest spot available. We got out and Corey grabbed my hand before we walked in. As soon as we walked in I heard Alice call my name. We walked over to her and we talked for a little while before Edward walked over. Edward looked amazing in a black tux with a blue vest and tie. Corey just had on a black tux with a white shirt and a black tie.

"Hello Bella. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Edward. You don't look half bad yourself."

He smiled and Corey gripped my hand really tight. I winced and told Alice I would see her later before Corey pulled me away. He found a table away from most people and practically threw me in the chair before he sat down.

"What the hell was that about!?"

"I was just being civil; he's my best friend's brother."

"Well then I don't want you hanging out with Alice anymore. I don't want you near _him_ at all, and if that means you have to give up Alice then so be it."

"I have already told you this once, you are not going to tell me who I can and can't be friends with."

"Bella dammit!"

He grabbed my arm making me wince again, and pulled me out of the chair knocking it over in the process. He pulled my out the back door and into the parking lot. He pushed me up against the wall and pinned my wrists at my side.

"Corey get off of me!"

I tried to call for Jasper but he put his hand over my mouth. I tried to kiss me but I squirmed and I guess I annoyed him. He smacked me across the face again, a lot harder than last time though. My eyes started to tear and I whimpered underneath his hand. He smiled and he punched me, hard enough to hurt and probably leave a mark but not hard enough to knock me out. He pulled me forward and slammed me against the wall so I hit my head.

"Come on bitch pass out! I am going to get what I want tonight whether you like it or not."

He raised his hand to hit me again but someone grabbed his arm. He threw my on the ground and spun around. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall before I realized that it hurt too much to do so. I put my hand to the back of my head and it was covered in blood when I pulled it back. Alice and Rose ran up to me and dropped to the ground next to me.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You look awful; we need to get you to the hospital."

Alice pulled out her phone and was calling I assume an ambulance but I was starting to get sleepy. Edward knelled on the ground next to Alice and leaned towards me. He pulled my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella you cannot fall asleep. Stay awake, stay here with us. Come on love you need to stay awake."

"But I'm so tired."

"I know you are but you can't sleep right now. You can sleep later."

I turned to Alice still half falling asleep.

"Can I see your phone?"

She nodded and handed it to me with worry in her eyes. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear. Edward's phone started ringing and he glanced curiously at me before pulling it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I'm calling to get that help now."

"You never needed to ask Bella, I was always here, I always will be."

I smiled and hung up the phone. Jasper fell to his knees on the ground next to me. He had worry and anger in his eyes.

"It's not the first time he has hit me."

"What?!"

"It was never as bad and he always promised it would never happen again. I always thought it was something I did or said."

"Bella it was never your fault. He is a sick son of a bitch and I promise he will never touch you again."

He pulled me into a hug and I felt safe and I knew that he meant what he said.

"Thank you Edward, I owe you big time man."

"You don't owe me anything Jasper. I'm just glad I got here in time when he decided to show his true colors"

The police and ambulance pulled up and my dad jumped out of his car.

"Bella!"

"She's okay dad. I'm pretty sure she has a concussion though so we need to get her to the hospital. He's over there."

My dad stood up and walked over to where I assume Jasper pointed. The paramedics walked over and made everyone move while they checked me out. They said I most likely did have a concussion but they wouldn't know until we got to the hospital. The loaded me into the ambulance with Jasper. The others were going to follow. Jasper held my hand on my second trip to the hospital.

**GAH! So glad to be rid of Corey, for now at least… haha..review! All the pictures of dresses and stuff on my profile under 'Fallin For you Pictures'**


End file.
